Se aproxima el peligro
by Mag's J.Rz
Summary: Después de tres años de haber devuelto el corazón de Te Fiti, Moana ahora se prepara para ser el líder de su pueblo, pero días antes de su ceremonia el océano la llama, dando a conocer un nuevo peligro, que no solo tiene planeado acabar con su isla, si no, con todo el mundo...
1. Chapter 1

**HELLI!**  
 **Como están mis demonios? bien? yo también :b**  
 **estoy emocionada, pues inicio con una nueva historia de otro fandom Bv**  
 **desde hace un buen tiempo tenia planeado esto, pero no me animaba del todo a hacer pero al final ya ven que si :v**  
 **así que espero les guste y lo apoyen igual**

 **así que sin mas que escribir**

 **Lean.**

 **Nota: moana aquí es un poco mas mayor... 19 años, casi 20, pero... casi :v**

 **Capitulo uno**

El sol empezaba a salir y con sus rayos empezó a iluminar toda la isla de Motunui. Los habitantes de esta empezaron a salir de sus _fales_. Cada quien iba hacer las actividades que le tocaban, unos iban a recoger los cocos de las palmeras, otros se preparaban para ir a pesca, a algunos niños se les veía por ahí correteándose unos a otros. Todos como siempre, tenían una sonrisa en sus caras, a excepción de una isleña quien se encontraba en la orilla y mas que feliz, se encontraba nerviosa.

-vamos moana, tu puedes hacerlo.- se repetía una y otra vez, mientras pua la miraba con aburrimiento y hei hei... bueno, el trataba de comer otra vez una piedra.- muy bien... Yo, Moana Waialiki, acepto la responsabilidad como jefe de motunui que me ha impuesto mi padre, y prometo... ammm, a si... traer prosperidad a la isla como lo han hecho mis... mis... ANTEPASADOS! claro, amm y también... agradecerles por confiar en mi, gracias... que tal?- preguntaba moana mientras pua solamente ladeaba su cabeza y el océano se movía de un lado a otro mandando el mensaje de que no estuvo bien.- Oh vamos, no estuve tan mal... o si?- y una vez mas el océano contesto moviéndose de arriba a bajo.- uff... no se que voy a hacer... en una semana me convertiré en la líder oficial, no puedo creer que pude devolver el corazón de te fiti pero no puedo decir un discurso.

Así ella se sentó en la arena con la cabeza agachada, pua quiso animarla, moana solo se limito a hacer una pequeña sonrisa. Empezó a ver hacia el océano. Hace casi un mes que no salia a navegar, y no era por que no quisiera, si no por que ahora tenia mas deberes que de costumbre, y eso no le dejaba tiempo para salir en un bote y dejarse llevar por la marea. Realmente necesitaba salir, pero no podía ir se así como si nada, aun que fuera por menos de una hora, no podía... no debía.

Ella solo pensaba en como seria ser líder. Ese pensamiento le dio un pequeño escalofrió, si no tenia tiempo ahora, menos cuando tuviera que cargar con los deberes que otorga el liderazgo. No le molestaba, al contrario, pues siempre desde los dieciséis siempre ha estado y estará ahí para servir a su pueblo, aun que eso signifique navegar por todo el océano y adentrarse en una aventura con un semi-dios para regresar el corazón de una gran diosa... y también, aun que eso signifique ya no volver a navegar en el océano y ya no tener alguna otra aventura.

Puede que exagere, pues habrá veces en las que podrá salir a pescar con los demás y ocasionalmente, buscar alguna que otra isla nueva. Pero no era lo mismo.

No lo era. Esos serian pequeños viajes, de unos cinco días máximo, no habría demasiada exploración, no habría algún desafió que ponga a prueba su desempeño, no habría tantas cosas por ver... no habría un narcisista semi-dios que, a pesar de siempre llevarle la contraria, le sacara una sonrisa con sus tontas bromas.

Al pensar en el semi-dios, recordó cuando la engaño con una simple canción y logro encerrarla en una cueva para llevarse su bote, cuando la uso de carnada para distraer a Tamatoa, cuando le enseño a navegar mientras no se podía mover a causa del dardo, cuando le confeso su duro pasado, o cuando apareció un tatuaje de ella en su pecho y no pudo contener las ganas de abrazarlo. Realmente habían creado un gran lazo entre ellos dos.

Hace mas de dos años que no lo había visto, y no se quejaba por aquello. Ella sabe que tiene muchas cosas que hacer, al igual que ella. Pero no podía negar que lo extrañaba a el y su actitud de niño pequeño.

- _donde estará?_

Se preguntaba moana, mientras se paraba de la arena y se acercaba mas al océano, metió sus pies en este y disfruto del tacto. Adoraba como su cabello se movía con el viento, y el olor de los arboles combinado con el aroma del océano. Empezó a hacer pequeños movimientos con sus manos, asemejando los que hacia su abuela, eso siempre la relajo en momentos de tencion.

Ella hubiera estado así todo el día, si no fuera por una voz que la llamaba.

-MOANA!.

-... oh no.- decía moana mientras sacaba sus pies del agua y se acercaba mas al lugar de donde venia la voz.- aquí estoy papa!.

-moana, que estas haciendo aquí?.- interrogaba Tui mientras moana solo se encogía de hombros.

-pues... solo vine a practicar el discurso, pero aun no me sale y no se por que...

-estas nerviosa.- interrumpió antes de que su hija pudiera terminar su frase.

-si, y mucho.

-tranquila, yo estaba igual que tu cuando me iba a convertir en el líder del pueblo.

-enserio?- el asintió.- y que hiciste para no estar nervioso.

-pues, simplemente trate de no pensar en cosas malas, que todo saldría bien, y así fue. Eso es lo que tu tienes que hacer, solo piensa en lo magnifica que te veras ese día y como impresionaras a todos.

-je, gracias papa- ella se acerco y le dio un pequeño abrazo- de todas formas seguiré practicando el discurso.

-esta bien, solo no te quedes muy tarde aquí.

-si.

Y así ella volvió con pua y el océano.

/

La noche llego, la mayoría de los habitantes ya se encontraban en sus _fales_ durmiendo. Otros aun seguían con algunas actividades.

Moana, bueno, ella aun seguía tratando de no trabarse al hablar pero no lo lograba, pua de tanto escuchar lo mismo se quedo dormido, y el océano ya no interactuaba, solo era moana y el cielo estrellado.

-ah, que voy a hacer?, se que no debo de preocuparme, todos saldrá bien... espero. Creo que debería ir a dor...- antes de terminar moana vio un destello azul que salia del océano.- que sucede?.- pero nadie respondió.- parece... un camino, quieres que vaya a algún lugar? si es así, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, mmm o tal vez... no creo que importe si salgo por un momento.

Solamente, aquel brillo se intensifico mas, dejandole claro a moana, que debía de darse prisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helli amiguitos, ya llegue Bv**  
 **y pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste :3**  
 **(lo hago con mucho love QnQ)**

 **Lean *3***

 **Capitulo 2**

Moana corrió hacia la cueva donde guardaban los botes cuando no se requerían. Solo busco por unos momentos, y ahí estaba. Un pequeño bote como el que uso en su aventura para devolver el corazón de Te Fiti, solo que este era un poco mas espacioso. Lo empujo hacia el agua para después subir en este y salir por la cascada. Remo para darle la vuelta y seguir el camino, que por suerte, aun seguía brillando en el océano.

Al salir de la arrecife, vio las aguas calmadas. Soltó las velas para que el viento hiciera lo que debía, aunque esa noche no había mucho viento. Siguió el camino destellante que el océano le mostraba, aunque en ningún momento interactuo con ella.

El único sonido que se percibía era el de las pequeñas ondas de agua moverse y chocar entre ellas. La vista no era muy variada, pues el cielo parecía apagado, sin ganas de mostrar su verdadero esplendor y belleza. Apenas unas cuantas estrellas se veían en todo ese cielo oscuro, y la luna, se veía mas pequeña de lo normal. Era una noche un tanto desalentadora, sin mucho que destacar y moana lo podía notar.

Ella remaba para ganar mas velocidad ya que el viento no ayudaba mucho. No quería tardar mas de lo que esperaba, ni arriesgarse a que alguien notara su ausencia.

El camino, única fuente de luz, se iba desvaneciendo entre mas avanzaba.

 _¨tal vez estoy cercas.¨_ Penso aliviada.

Pero ese alivio se desvaneció al notar que cercas de por ahí no había ninguna isla. Al llegar a donde terminaba el camino de luz no vio nada, no escucho nada.

No había nada.

Se levanto tratando de descubrir que es lo que hacia ahí. Miro el océano. Se veía tan oscuro que era difícil decir que eso era agua.

-¿Océano?.- Lo llamo.-¿Por que me trajiste aquí?.

Pero jamas contesto ni hizo alguna señal de tan siquiera hacerle saber que la escucho. Moana empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ante la situación. Tomo el remo, mas sin embargo, no sabia donde estaba o por donde tenia que ir. En ningún momento vio las estrellas para guiarse, simplemente siguió aquel brillante camino.

-¿Ahora que haré?.- Paso su mano por su cabello.

Se sentó en la fría madera del bote, tratando de pensar en como volver sin perderse mas. Esta vez no había traído provisiones de comida con ella puesto que pensó que seria un viaje corto. Mas no pensó que esto pasaría.

Tal vez podría esperar al amanecer para tener una mejor visión de su alrededor, solo se tenia que mantener despierta y a flote mientras eso sucedía. Pero igualmente las aguas se movían, lentamente, pero así aun eran capaces de mover el bote mas lejos de donde esta. Si que estaba en un problema. Pero no le importo aquello, de igual manera podría ver el camino ya iluminado con el sol. Así que solo se relajo un poco y quedo ahí, esperando a que la noche pasara rápido.

Lo cual no paso.

No sabia cuanto tiempo paso, pero había sido bastante. Estaba completamente aburrida y se empezaba a desesperar. Trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero le era difícil. Se acerco al agua y sumergió su cabeza entera en esta. Cuando salio se sentía mas despierta. Fue hasta donde el mástil y lo subió, tal vez podría ver algo cercano por ahí, pero no había nada. Bajo la mirada con desilucion, ¿como era posible que en pocos días seria la líder, y no podía salir de ese apuro? ¿por que su pueblo confiaba tanto en ella si solo hacia las cosas por puro instinto y no por razonamiento?. Instinto que en esos momentos le fallo. Quedo mirando hacia el oscuro océano esperando alguna interacciona de este, pero jamas se movió. En realidad, nada se estaba moviendo. Noto como aun seguía en el mismo lugar, y lo pudo notar gracias a la poca luz que quedaba de ese camino que siguió.

¨ _esto no puede ser posible.¨_ Penso con cierto miedo e impresión.

Bajo del mástil y se arrodillo en la orilla del bote observando el agua, se veía como se movía por las pequeñas ondas, mas no movía al bote, algo extraño. Metió un dedo en su boca y lo saco rápido para alzarlo en el aire. No había viento.

-Pero... hace un momento si había.-Dijo al momento en el que se paraba e iba a tomar el remo y redirigía el bote. Comenzó a remar, el agua salpicaba mas el bote no se inmutaba, era como si alguna fuerza lo tuviera sujeto a ese lugar y no lo quisiera dejar ir-. Esto no puede ser.- dijo molesta mientras se paraba de su lugar-. Tiene que ser mentira, un sueño, ¡algo!.- Dio una gran pisotón al suelo de madera. Quedo todo en silencio mientras ella respiraba agitada.

Derrepente un movimiento muy brusco movió todo el bote, casi tirando a mona de este, por suerte se pudo agarrar del mástil. Se hizo un pequeño remolino al frente.

De este comenzó a salir una figura bastante grande que se iba acercando a donde se encontraba moana. Ella tomo su remo y se puso en posición de defensa.

-¿Quien eres?.- Pregunto seria, mas la figura no contesto, solo siguió su camino hacia ella. Entre mas cerca se podía divisar mejor su aspecto, era un hombre bastante imponente, vestía con una falda azul sujeta de su cintura llegando a los tobillos, tenia tatuajes tanto en el pecho y en una pequeña parte de los brazos, cercas de los hombros. Moana al ver que estaba a unos centímetros lejos de ella, agarro con fuerza su remo y trato de propinarle un golpe, mas el hombre simplemente se separo en dos para luego volver a su forma normal.-¿Que rayos?, ¡aléjate!.- Advirtió.

-Que mortal mas atrevida.- Su voz sonaba tan profunda y a la vez tenebrosa. A pesar de que su aspecto era imponente, se veía bastante mal y sus ojos, negros como el océano y el cielo.-¿Crees que por devolver el corazón de una diosa puedes tratar como quieras a los demás dioses?, creo que alguien te tiene que dar un castigo por ese comportamiento, y yo, tengo tiempo.- se acerco mas a moana.

Ella solo retrocedió hasta donde se lo permitió el bote. Trato de no parecer asustada y se paro firme.

-¿Que es lo que harás? aléjate.- El solo rió. Una risa tosca y falsa.

-Solo te haré respetar mas a las deidades que se te presentan, claro, si sobrevives.-

-¿A que...?.- No pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el océano comienzo a descontrolarse y el cielo comenzó a nublarse. Los truenos y rayos no tardaron en salir. Lo que antes eran pequeñas ondas, ahora se estaban volviendo olas. El bote se movía de un lado a otro, moana apenas se mantenía de pie. Poso su mirada en aquel hombre que solo le sonrió con malicia y se hundió en el agua.

De inmediato ella se dirigió a donde se encontraba el nudo de la cuerda de las velas. Lo decido y las soltó, aprovechando el viento que se empezaba a hacer, pero el bote jamas se fue hacia al frente, estaba retrocediendo. Moana volteo y miro un remolino que estaba impidiendo que avanzara. Empezó a remar tan rápido como podía, no se iba a dejar vencer. Pensó que se podría librar de esa situación, pues ya empezaba a ir para al frente, pero una ola surgió. Era una enorme ola, no se veía ninguna posibilidad de escapar, y cuando menos lo espero, esta callo sobre ella.

Calló al océano aun consiente de todo, el agua se movía descontroladamente impidiéndole subir a la superficie. Se estaba quedando sin aire, tenia que salir. Junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y nado, cuando su cabeza salia, el descontrol del océano la devolvía adentro del agua. Se volvió a impulsar, saco su cabeza y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, busco con la vista su bote, no fue hasta entonces que se volteo y ahí estaba, pero para su mala suerte, las aguas lo volcaron haciendo que cayera sobre ella, propinándole un fuerte golpe, que la dejo inconsciente.

Y lo ultimo que vio, fue como era consumida por el agua y la oscuridad que había en esta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helli :3**

 **aca ando con un nuevo capitulo**

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

 **Lean :v**

 **Capitulo 3**

Oscuridad. Era todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor. No escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el agua que seguramente la estaría ahogando en esos momentos. Trataba de despertar mas no podía, su cuerpo no respondía a sus ademanes, y esto no daba esperanzas de poder sobrevivir. No sabia cuanto llevaba inconsciente dentro del inmenso océano, desde que su barco la golpeo.

 _Océano_

Penso que el tal vez la podría ayudar, igual que cuando quiso encontrar a maui. Pero si ese sujeto merodeara por ahí, era claro que no la ayudaría. En realidad no sabia como era posible que pudiera manipular el océano de esa manera, no quería creer que el era un dios, pero era la única respuesta lógica que encontraba. Mas no se parecía a ningún dios que ella conociera o le hubieran hablado.

Era extraño, podía pensar en todo eso como si estuviera consciente, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Podía sentir que respiraba pero eso era imposible si esta dentro del agua... a menos que ya no lo estuviera.

 _¿pero como...?_ Estaba confundida. Nunca había sentido salir del agua en ningún momento, ni un movimiento.

Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, pero se sentían tan pesados. Trato de moverse pero parecía que su cuerpo estaba pegado en la arena.

 _¡Arena!_

Ahora podía sentir. Era claro que tal vez quedo en una isla, tal vez el océano pudo escucharla y logro ponerla a salvo, de nuevo.

Sintió algo en sus ojos, era algo incomodo. Luz. El sol comenzaba a posarse en su rostro, logrando hacer que ladeara su rostro y abriera de poco en poco sus ojos. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, para luego levantarse del suelo.

Miraba el lugar con curiosidad. No estaba en la costa, si no entre todas las palmeras.¿Acaso el océano la trajo hasta ahí?, ¿como era posible?. Quiso caminar, pero una punzada en su cabeza no se lo permitió. Puso una mano en donde provenía el dolor y con la otra se apoyo en el tronco de una palmera. Arrugo el entrecejo, apretando sus dientes, esperando que el dolor pasara pronto.

Estuvo en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que pudo reincorporarse sin ningún signo de dolor. Comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, mirando a todos lados. Trataba de ver alguna señal de su bote, mas no se veía nada. Suspiro con pesadez.

-¿Alguna idea?.- pregunto al océano, mas no respondió. Puso una mano en su rostro-.¿En donde estaré?

-Obviamente en una isla.

Abrió los ojos y un escalofrió recorro su escalda al escuchar una voz detrás de ella. Se volteo rápidamente.

-¿Quien dijo...- quedo callada un momento al verlo-...eso?

-Tu héroe favorito.

-¡Maui!.- Corrió hacia el envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

El correspondió el abrazo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. La levanto levemente del suelo y quedaron así unos segundos para después separarse.

-No puedo creer que seas tu.

-¿Y me lo dices a mi? tu ya no te vez como te recordaba, ¿Segura que tu eres moana?.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Esta bien, creeré en tus palabras. Pero respondeme algo.

-¿Que cosa?.

-¿Que fue lo que te paso?. Yo simplemente estaba volando y vi un bote en medio de una tormenta, tenia el icono de tu pueblo mas no vi a nadie ahí, así que me transforme en tiburón. Fue cuando te vi inconsciente y con una herida en tu cabeza. por cierto, ¿como sigue?.

 _Con que el me encontró y me trajo aquí.-_ Ni yo se que paso, todo fue muy... raro, y con respecto a mi cabeza, esta bien aunque hace unos momentos me dolió como el demonio.

-Eso sera normal.- moana lo miro confundida-. No creas que tu golpe solo causo un rasguño, tienes suerte que aparte de ser un grandioso semidiós, soy muy bueno curando heridas. Algo que me hace aun mas genial.

-Tu no cambias ¿Verdad?.- pregunto con una sonrisa-. Aun así, te agradezco que hayas tratado a mi cabeza y me sacaras del agua.

-De nada.- Dijo con egocentrismo. Moana soltó una pequeña risa-. ¿Como se te ocurrió salir a navegar en medio de una tormenta?

-No tenia idea de que habría una tormenta, el cielo se veía totalmente despejado. Ademas el océano me llamo, tenia que ir.

-¿Por que te llamo?.

-No lo se, simplemente un camino de luz se formo en el y lo seguí. Pero después el camino se acabo y quede en medio de la nada, no sabia de donde venia. Lo mas raro fue que, no hacia viento y el barco no se movió nada, y después salio un sujeto del océano, diciendo que era un dios y ahí fue cuando comenzaron las señales de tormenta.

-¡¿QUE?!.- maui tomo a moana de los hombros-. ¡¿Que mas paso?!

-Pues... el simplemente subió a mi bote, y pregunte quien era pero nunca me respondió y de un momento a otro el océano empezó a descontrolarse y comenzó la tormenta.

-¿como era?.

-Era alto, tenia una falda azul y tenia tatuajes en su pecho y hombro, sus ojos eran completamente negros y no se veia muy bien, parecía que salio de una pelea.- Maui la soltó y puso una mano en su barbilla mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-. Tu... ¿tu lo conoces?.

-Puede que si, pero no estoy seguro. Me has dicho las características del dios tangaroa, el es el único que conozco que puede manipular así el océano, pero no es de meterse en líos... Hay alguien mas en esto.

-¿Quien podría ser?.

-No lo se, tenemos que averiguarlo. Iremos a tu isla por un Bote, porque lo mas probable es que el otro ya este hundido

-¿Que? pero...

-Ademas para que atiendan mejor tu herida.- Tomo su anzuelo y miro a moana.-¿Lista?

-Eh... Si.

Así maui con un movimiento se transformo en Halcón y moana subió a su espalda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Helli amiguitos**

 **Ya llegue con un nuevo capitulo *3***

 **Créanme** **que lo empece a escribir dos días después del anterior. Porque ya me conozco y la flojera me gana y así es como no actualizo hasta ufff.**

 **Pero ahora quiero hacerme la costumbre de actualizar mínimo una vez por semana :3**

 **Así** **que sin mas que decir**

 **Lean *3***

 **Capitulo 4**

Moana se aferraba a maui, con la intención de no caerse. Volar no era algo que llamara su atención y menos si era con el. Siempre veía las piruetas que daba y el como le gustaba tomar velocidad, pensó que tal vez porque ella iba esta vez con el iría de una manera mas segura, pensó mal.

Pareciera como si el hubiera olvidado que tenia compañía, pues volaba con una libertad absoluta. Subia, bajaba, daba una vuelta y aceleraba. Maui disfrutaba el ver a moana de esa manera. Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y no se separaba para nada de el, soltó una pequeña risa y se le ocurrio una idea.

-Hey moana, ¿quieres ver algo genial?.

-Lo que quiero es seguir viva cuando llegue a mi isla.- Maui rodó los ojos con diversión y tomo altura-.¡¿Que haces?!.

-Tranquila, solo te quiero mostrar algo.

-Estamos muy arriba, deberías bajar.

-Como quieras princesa.- Dejo de mover sus alas y comenzaron a caer en picada.

-¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!.- grito totalmente asustada. Maui solo reía y gritaba de emoción.

Dio unos giros mientras caían, y antes de chocar con el agua, extendió sus alas partiendo en dos el océano y volando de nuevo. Moana mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba fuertemente sujetada de Maui.

-Hey, si me sigues agarrando así, me quitaras mis plumas. Vamos, abre los ojos.

-¿Estamos muertos?.- Pregunto sin dejar de esconder su cabeza en la espalda de el.

-Seguimos vivos. Anda, abre los ojos.

Moana no estaba segura de si hacer caso a lo que decía maui o seguir en esa posición. Penso un momento antes de hacer algo, y callo en cuenta que se veía como una niña. Tomo aire y lo exhalo para luego abrir lentamente un ojo. Veía el como estaban volando a unos centímetros del océano, abrió ambos ojos, se separo de maui para tocar el agua y mirar su reflejo, que a la velocidad en la que iban, se veía distorsionado. Sonrió con emoción.

-¡Esto es genial!

-Sabia que te gustaría.

Volaron otros minutos , con algunas piruetas mas y en unos instantes llegaron a la isla de Motunui. Aterrizaron en la arena, moana bajo de la espalda de maui, para que después el se transformara en su forma humana. Clavo su anzuelo en el suelo y se apoyo en el.

-Bien, buscaremos primero a mi padre.

-¿Para que?.

-Para avisarle sobre todo esto. No puedo desaparecer días e incluso semanas sin que se entere.

-¿Que no fue lo que hiciste cuando me fuiste a buscar?

-Eso fue diferente. Mi madre lo sabia.

-Esta bien, tu ganas. Vamos con el.

Así ambos comenzaron a caminar directo a el pueblo. Al llegar con todos los demás, fue casi imposible que no llamaran la atención, sobretodo maui. Varias personas se le acercaron elogiándolo o preguntando si realmente era el. Entre mas trataban de avanzar, mas gente llegaba a rodearlo impidiendo el paso. Moana al ver todo eso, decidió buscar a Tui por ella misma.

De igual manera, no era como si a Maui le molestara tanta atención. En realidad, aprovechaba todo eso para presumir sus músculos, su cabello y claro, sus acciones. Varias chicas seguían encantadas con el y algunos hombres lo veían aun impresionados. También los niños se iban acercando con entusiasmo para poder hablar con el.

La escena le parecía chistosa y algo linda a moana. Después de todo, su pueblo realmente se había encariñado con el. Parecía como lo habían recibido por primera vez hace años. Recuerda como todos iban con ella a preguntar si realmente era Maui, y como al saber que si, se abalanzaron hacia el, igual que como estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Los niños eran los mas emocionados por su visita, y durante ese día, ellos no se separaron de el para nada.

 _"Le va bien con los niños."_ Penso con diversión mientras caminaba.

Le agradaba que su pueblo lo aceptara sin resentimientos entre ellos. Les gusto la compañía de Maui. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que añoraban sus visitas, incluyéndose ella también. Pero simplemente un día, ya no llegaron. Algunos se pusieron tristes pensando que ya no volvería, en especial los niños, otros simplemente creyeron que tenia otras cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Y así pasaron tres años sin verlo, sin saber nada de el. A veces se preguntaba porque no volvió. Tal vez si fue por sus obligaciones de semidiós o tal vez fue otra cosa. Pero ahora, ella lo había encontrado. Bueno, el a ella, y ahora tendrán otra aventura en el océano, ¿que podría ser mejor?. Quizá mas adelante, preguntaría por su ausencia en esos últimos años.

Claro, si no es que se lo quiere guardar.

Al cabo de unos minutos de búsqueda, pudo ver a su padre junto con algunos otros hombres hablando. Respiro hondo y fue donde el estaba.

-Em,¿papa?.- hablo nerviosa. Tui giro su rostro para verla y se despidió con la mano de los otros hombres.

-Moana, tu madre te ha estado buscando como loca, ¿donde estabas? y ¡¿Que te paso en la cabeza?!.

-Es una larga historia.- Rasco su nuca mientras su padre la veía confundido y algo molesto-. El punto es que necesito uno de los botes grandes.

-Se podría saber ¿para que?

-Es que maui y yo necesitamos investigar algo. El océano se a puesto extraño, y el dice que se puede tratar de un dios o algo así.

-Ya veo. Supongo que tu ceremonia tendrá que esperar un poco mas.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas.- se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo-. Solo prométeme, que regresaras sana y salva.

-Lo prometo.

-Bien. Iré a preparar todo para su partida, por el momento tu ve a que te vean tu herida y el puede quedarse a convivir con los demás. Después de todo, han pasado años desde la ultima vez que convivieron con el semidiós, seguro que todos estarán felices de que este aquí otra vez, ¿Verdad?.- le dedico una mirada traviesa para después irse de ahí. Dejando una moana confundida.

* * *

Luego de que revisaran a Moana, ella fue a donde los demás. Aun que sentía como todos la miraban. Pues llamaba la atención con su herida cubierta con una pequeña venda de tela, pero trato de restarle importancia a eso. Se dirigió a donde estuviera su amigo.

El día fue bastante tranquilo. Sin contar a los niños que llevaban de un lado a otro a Maui. El solo se dejaba llevar por los pequeños humanos, que pedían jugar en cada momento con el o pedían ser cargados por sus fuertes brazos. Moana estaba en la misma situación, correteaba a los niños y viceversa. Incluso el pobre de pua tuvo que ser parte de las correteadas. En ningún momento sabían a que jugaban con ellos. Derrepente eran atrapadas, luego escondidas, después simplemente iban a la orilla a buscar piedras, para regresar de nuevo a la aldea.

Cuando la noche llego, los padres de los pequeños fueron por ellos para llevarlos a sus _fales,_ dejando a dos cansados héroes. Ambos decidieron ir a la orilla para poder conversar mejor bajo el manto del cielo estrellado. Pua dormía bajo el regazo de moana mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza.

-Creo que se canso mas que nosotros.

-Je, creo que si.- hablo maui mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos-. ¿Que le dan a esos niños? porque decir que están hiperactivos es poco.- Moana rió.

-Oh vamos, solo estaban emocionados por tu visita. Es normal que estuvieran como locos.

-Es cierto, cualquiera estaría emocionado de verme. Incluso tu.

-¿Que? para nada. Pff ¿Que dices?.

-¿Entonces no me extrañaste?.- Ella negó con la cabeza-. Eso me dolió, estoy perdiendo a mi fan numero uno.

-Eres un melodramático.- sonrió-. Pero puede ser que tal vez si te extrañe un poco.

-Hmm, ¿Poco?.

-Esta bien, si te extrañe mucho.

-¡Lo sabia!

-¿Y tu no me extrañaste?.

-No.- hablo seguro de si, pero mini-maui decía lo contrario, haciendo reír a moana-. Gracias, ahora lo sabe.

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie.- dijo burlona

-Ja ja.- rió sarcásticamente-. y bien princesa ¿Que dijo tu padre del bote?

-Estará todo listo para mañana. Así que tu tranquilo y no me llames princesa.

-Jaja, de acuerdo, hija del jefe.

-Supongo que eso esta mejor.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirando el cielo. Mas moana estaba distraída con sus pensamientos, no sabia si sacar el tema del porque el se fue o dejarlo para después. Giro su cabeza y se quedo viéndolo. Abrio su boca, mas las palabras no salían, se dio una bofetada mental.

 _"Vamos dilo. Nada malo puede pasar."_

 _-_ Em, Ma...

-Deberías ir a dormir.- le interrumpió para después levantarse de la arena.

-¿eh?.

-Es tarde y no podemos partir cansados.- Le ofreció su mano. Moana lo miro algo confundida, pero al final acepto su ayuda y se levanto-. Descansa.

-Tu igual.- Se despidió con la mano y fue a donde su casa.

 _"Sera para la próxima"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Listo *3***

 **Y ya saben chicos, si van a jugar con niños, prepárense para un día bastante movido XD**

 **Se los digo por experiencia .-. Después de todo, soy tia de 6 :´v**

 **Si les gusto dejen su review :3 es gratis**

 **hasta el proximo cap.**

 **AYOS *.***


End file.
